A New Hero (John Smith 10)
Story At a different Forever Knight castle, the zombie Forever Knights are standing guard. Then, Tack, Lucy, Eddy, Charmcaster, Animo and his frog, Eunice, the Vreedle Brothers and the Galactic Enforcers teleport in. The knights open fire at them, and Charmcaster raises a mana shield. Tack: You have your assignments! Let’s go! The group charges in. Ultimos and Tini go in first, and pound their way through the knights. Animo’s frog hops towards the castle, knocking back the knights. Eddy uses his Toltech Armor, and starts to tear through the knights. The Vreedles open fire, knocking them back. Tack makes his way through, and Lucy in her human-sludge form covers him. Charmcaster is in the air, blasting them with mana. Eunice kicks her way through the knights, and Synaptak fires psychic blasts at them.They arrive at the gate, and Charmcaster releases a powerful mana blast, destroying it. Animo’s frog hops into the air, and Eddy recalls his armor, activating a jetpack instead. Synaptak uses his psychic powers to take Animo to the roof, and Eddy follows. Tack: Hold the door. (Tack, Lucy, Eunice and Charmcaster head inside. The Vreedles, Ultimos and Tini hold fast at the door, preventing any knights from getting inside.) Tack and the others find Zombozo sitting on a throne, with Ahsoka, Pierce, Xylene and Andreas standing guard in front of him. Zombozo: Why hello, Tack. I must say, I was expecting John Smith to come for me. Tack: He has bigger threats to handle. So that leaves you with me. Zombozo: Does it? (Stands up) Do you really think that John trusts you to save his planet? His home? Most of the people in your group are foreigners, while I am a pure human. This is my home, and I won’t let you alien scum take over my planet. Now, my Plumber servants, destroy your former allies. Pierce fires thorns at the group. Eunice catches one, and twirls it, using it to block the other thorns. Pierce charges in, and Eunice jumps and strikes him in the head, knocking him down. He gets up quickly, and fires more thorns. Eunice blocks them, and charges him. Ahsoka charges in, and Lucy uses her sludge body to wrap around her. Ahsoka dodges, pulling out a blaster, firing it at her. Lucy takes the attacks with ease. Xylene lifts Andreas with telekinesis, and launches her at Charmcaster, who catches Andreas and blasts him with mana, knocking him out of the sky. Charmcaster: Alright. Rematch. Charmcaster fires a mana blast at Xylene, and Xylene uses Andreas as a shield. She then uses him as a puppet, having Andreas punch at Charmcaster, destroying the ground in the process. Charmcaster takes to the air, and Andreas flies after her. Tack: (Approaching Zombozo) You have nowhere left to go. Just give up. Zombozo: (Frustrated) Why do you resist? All others would fall to my words, but not you. Why do you fight the urge to surrender?! Tack: I’ve fought under John for some time now, and he’s never given up. I took that ideal, and turned it into courage, a desire to live. I will defeat you. Zombozo raises his hand, firing a laser at Tack. Tack dodges, and stretches his neck forward, it shooting forward like a cannon. Zombozo dodges, and Tack’s head breaks through the throne. Zombozo fires another laser, and Tack jumps, retracting his neck. Zombozo throws a smoke bomb, releasing smoke. Then, a hand extends and grabs him. Tack stretches his neck up, and slams it down, hitting Zombozo hard on the head. Zombozo lets go, and walks around dizzily. Tack: Hurry up guys. On the roof, Animo, Eddy and Synaptak are working on a giant bomb. Eddy: Everything is calibrated. Synaptak: The poles have been reversed. Animo: The Evolution Bomb is ready to be activated. Now, let’s do it. (Animo activates the bomb, and a pulse wave goes across the entire planet. All the zombies are reverted, and they all fall unconscious.) Inside the castle, Pierce, Ahsoka, Andreas and Xylene all revert and pass out. Zombozo sees this, and starts to run. Tack stretches his neck, wrapping around Zombozo. He then lifts him up, and slams him into the ground. Zombozo is out cold, as he drags him over. Tack: It’s over. They all go outside, meeting up with the rest of the team. Charmcaster: Well, if this is all over, I’m heading home. Tack: We should be good. Thank you for all your help. Charmcaster: A thank you? You really are just like John. Tack: And never forget that. (Charmcaster smirks, and raises her arm, summoning the Door to Anywhere. It opens, and she goes in. It closes and disappears afterwards.) Now, Animo. (Throws him Zombozo.) You are to be the hero of this incident, while Zombozo is the main villain. Animo: You’re alright with letting me take the credit? Tack: Most of Earth don’t know of the Plumbers, so we can’t be involved. And you are the one to really save them. Animo: Charmcaster is right. Just like John. Willing to pass the credit to someone else. Tack: (Turns to Ultimos) On behalf of the Plumbers, I thank you for your part in this. I will personally make sure that you are credited by the Plumbers. Ultimos: No credit is needed. The Galactic Enforcers are always happy to assist. (The Galactic Enforcers then teleport away.) Tack: The rest of us here. (Referring to Lucy, Eddy, the Vreedles, Ahsoka, Pierce, Xylene and Andreas.) Are Plumbers. We are heading to the Plumbers base immediately, and speaking to Grand Magister Labrid. Xylene: Where is Brago? He’ll be able to get us in to see him faster. Eddy: It’ll be a quick thing to find him. End Scene At the Grand Canyon, Brago screams in rage, firing off gravity balls all over the place. Brago: Uragh! (Fires a giant gravity ball.) I can’t believe I let myself be controlled by some weak human. Paradox: It’s not like it was just you. (Brago turns, seeing Paradox.) Every sentient being, human and alien, was affected. I must say, I never would’ve imagined that Animo could get something like that to work. Brago: You. You’re the time lord. Paradox: Dear boy, I am only an immortal time walker. The Lord of Time is much more powerful and must more dangerous. Brago: I was weak to let Phantom control me. I should’ve resisted. Paradox: You did. You had more sentient control than most others. Brago: It doesn’t matter. I can never surpass my kind like this. Paradox: You have already become stronger. You left Keplorr to push your limits, to become something that no other Galilean could become. You are the developer of that Gravity ball technique, able to focus gravity into a weapon. This is all possible by what you once considered your weakness, your human emotions. Brago: I always thought this human blood limited me. Now, after meeting John Smith, I learned that anything is possible. Either way, this cannot stand. I cannot stay. Paradox: Obviously you can, but I’m well aware that your ego wouldn’t allow it. Brago: Why come and meet me? Surely you have some time war to fight. Paradox: I probably am at this very moment. However, your strength and desire gave John a tool that he never would’ve gained otherwise. Your time is coming, though I no longer know how it will play. Brago: What do you mean, “no longer?” (Then, a Plumber ship flies over head, and Brago looks up. He looks back at Paradox, who was gone.) Of course. Beam me up. (A teleporter ray shoots down, beaming him up.) Brago is on board, and Xylene hugs him. Xylene: You’re alright. Brago: As if you doubted me. (Andreas hugs them both.) Andreas: Brago alive! Andreas happy! Brago: Good to see you too. Let me down. I need to see John. (Andreas lets go, and Tack approaches Brago.) Tack: Magister Brago. I am General Tack. John Smith is currently away. I am the Plumber in charge right now. (Brago stares at Tack, and Tack doesn’t back down. Brago then smirks.) Brago: Very well, General Tack. What is the situation? Tack: Phantom is dead, his Warmatrix taken by Vilgax. John went after him, while Zombozo became leader of the zombies. My team defeated him, and all humans have been returned to normal. Dr. Aloysius Animo is taking the credit for saving the Earth. We now plan to report this to Grand Magister Labrid. We were hoping your connections would help us get in faster. Brago: Then I’ll make some calls. End Scene Labrid: So, that is what happened to Earth. (Grand Magister Labrid, Magister Wes, Brago, Tack, Lucy and Eddy are in a conference room around a round table. Labrid turns to Wes.) And you knew this was happening? Wes: Yes sir. I apologize for not alerting you, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that John can handle anything he sets his mind to. And to stay clear as he does. Tack: He knew that more Plumbers would just mean more casualties. John was known during the Clone Wars for having very few casualties. Labrid: Either way, this was handled well. You especially, Magister Brago, for your leadership after John left. Brago: No, sir. I had nothing to do with the saving of Earth. The credit of this belongs to the other Plumbers that are here, lead by General Tack here. Labrid: Tack, was it? If I remember correctly, you served us well during the Clone Wars. Your continued work is appreciated. Tack: Thank you, sir. Brago: I was unable to stop this atrocity, and was a part of it. I hereby give you my resignation. Labrid: Can I say anything that can change your mind? Brago: No. I failed my duties. I also suggest Tack become Magister of Earth. Tack: What?! Me? But, Brago: What is your goal, Tack? In the Plumbers. Tack: (After considering it.) I want your title, as the strongest Plumber alive. Brago: Then rise through the ranks, become the best you can be. If you want that title, you have to surpass me, and John Smith. I will wait for the day you come to challenge me. Tack: Very well. Grand Magister, I’d also like the warrant on John to be removed. Labrid: Of course. The group leaves the room, and Brago leaves with Xylene and Andreas. Lucy comes up to Tack. Tack: What’s up? Lucy: Uh, Ahsoka has been upset since we got here. Can you, uh, talk to her? Tack: Yeah. (Ahsoka is staring out the window, out into space. Tack comes up to her.) Been a while, Ahsoka. How’ve you been? Ahsoka: (Scoffs) Did you really ask me that? Tack: Sorry. I, didn’t know quite what to say. You seem upset. Ahsoka: Well, you weren’t the one forced to fight your friends. To go against everything you believed in. Tack: Can’t argue with you there. Ahsoka: It was as if I still knew what was going on, and I couldn’t stop myself. I hurt Lucy, I hurt you! There’s, no excuse for what I’ve done. (Tack grabs Ahsoka’s hand, surprising her. She looks at him, seeing he was smiling.) Tack: I am glad you are alright. Ahsoka: (Slightly embarrassed) Thank you. Characters *Tack (main character) *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's Frog *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Eunice *Pierce Wheels *Ahsoka Tano *Xylene *Andreas *Brago *Wes Green *Grand Magister Labrid Villains *Zombozo *Forever Knights Trivia *As of this episode, the New Chess Pieces is destroyed. *Charmcaster returns to Ledgerdomain. *Brago makes a Star Trek reference, with the phrase "Beam me up." *Paradox hints to something big that has happened, mentioning the "Lord of Time," and that he "No longer" knows the future. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc